Es amor
by Narien
Summary: Relatos sobre la relación entre Kazemaru y Fudou, desde Teikoku hasta los capítulos actuales de orion e incluso más allá. Leves spoilers de orion, pero no se entra en detalle. Por si no quedo claro: Fic BL/yaoi, en honor al cumpleaños de Fudou.


**.**

**.**

**.**

No soy explícita con los spoilers, para nada, trate de mantenerlo al mínimo posible, sin dar detalles. Por lo que espero que los que no han visto orion no kokuin no estén tan perdidos al leerlo. El fic comienza, como dice la sinopsis, en Teikoku hasta lo que ha pasado actualmente e incluso más allá, esa última parte es porque ya la invente yo.

Gracias a **RynSLR **(su twitter) por siempre fangirlear conmigo con esta pareja: FuKaze.

**Advertencia**: Leve mención a una ship crack en este fic.

**Feliz cumpleaños Fudou!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se habían perdido durante el entrenamiento, no es que fuera algo tan malo. Bueno, era realmente malo.

Todo había comenzado el día de ayer, Teikoku había ido a un campamento de entrenamiento obligatorio para el club, fue lo que les había dicho el portavoz de Kageyama, dígase Kazemaru. Así que, sin muchas quejas, asistieron. De todas formas, algunos estaban entusiasmados en pasar la noche juntos, haciendo juegos, bromas, y el espectáculo principal por el cual se encontraban perdidos: Una prueba de valor.

Todos estaban emocionados, algunos estaban temerosos pero igualmente entusiasmados. Fudou como siempre, no estaba feliz por esa actividad, quería ir a dormir, pero al parecer no iba a poder hacerlo. Sakuma se había puesto muy molesto con que debía participar, que eran un equipo, que debían compartir, a eso se le unió Narukami y otros más, por lo que terminó obligado a jugar.

El juego consistía en entrar al bosque en parejas, en un camino completamente seguro e imposible de perderse, habían puesto flechas por la mañana, con colores vistosos. Ya adentro del bosque estaban los chicos del equipo suplente preparados para asustar a los titulares. Pero para Fudou y su compañero, había sido otra historia distinta...

\- Estamos perdidos ¿verdad?- preguntó Fudou a su compañero, habían estado caminando, siguieron las indicaciones de las flechas, pero nadie había salido a asustarlos ¡Había pasado ya casi una hora! El circuito no duraba más que media hora, lo habían medido con los primeros equipos que salieron de allí asustados. Para su mala suerte, él había sido el último con su silencioso compañero.- Podrías contestar al menos, Kazemaru.

\- Lo siento, quizás debamos regresar sobre nuestros pasos.- comento como siempre tranquilo, deteniendo su caminar.

\- Estás demasiado tranquilo.

\- Y tu demasiado alterado.- le respondió el peliturquesa desafiante, ambos se miraron molestos por la situación.

Fudou desde un principio no quería jugar a esto, se sorprendió que Kazemaru estuviera allí para jugar, no pensaba que le gustará esas cosas. Pero fue una gran, gran sorpresa, que le hubiese tocado con Kazemaru. La verdad es que no quería jugar con él, por alguna razón no le gustaba, no es que lo odiará o molestará, simplemente ¿no podía haberle tocado con otra persona que no le alterará tanto? Si, admitía que estaba alterado, pero no era porque estaba perdido, era por Kazemaru, pero tampoco admitiría sus motivos.

De todas formas comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, intentando recordar el camino, para su mala suerte parece que se hubieran perdido más y para su peor suerte, una leve niebla comenzaba a formarse, hasta que se fue poniendo más y más densa. Aún podían ver, pero era peligroso caminar.

\- Creo que es mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, nos terminaremos perdiendo más.- comentó Kazemaru, Fudou estaba de acuerdo, por lo menos sus linternas funcionaban aún.

Fudou trataba de caminar con cuidado, lento, pisando firmemente. Se detuvo, cuando sintió que delante de él, Kazemaru caía al suelo.

\- jah… - se burló él.- Eres demasiado torpe.- siguió burlándose.

\- Me dolió….- Kazemaru había tropezado con una piedra, había dejado caer su linterna que había rodado por algún lugar, y se había raspado un costado de su mano en el proceso. Fudou sólo sonrió burlesco, mientras notaba que Kazemaru se levantaba.

\- Ahora perdiste tu linterna.

\- Creo que no es lo peor que nos ha pasado, Fudou.- le indico Kazemaru, haciéndole notar la situación, ya que estaban perdidos en el bosque,era de noche y comenzaba hacer frió. Lo único que llevaban puesto era su chándal de Teikoku, aquel de color verde, Fudou llevaba una simple playera blanca de mangas cortas debajo, pero Kazemaru solo llevaba una camisa muy parecida a la que usaba en atletismo, pero de color negra, debajo de su abrigo de Teikoku.

\- La niebla se está despejando al parecer.- Fudou notó que el camino se hacía más claro, era eso o su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad..

\- ¡eh!- Kazemaru dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la niebla se disipó un poco. El de coleta pudo notar que estaban cerca de una pendiente. Eso había estado cerca, un paso en falso y hubiese caído, pero al parecer no era una caída muy larga, su linterna estaba allá abajo y aún podía ver su luz.- Fudou, mira.- le indicó el defensa, apuntando justo a su linterna, para luego seguir su haz de luz; A pocos metros de su linterna había una pequeña cabaña.

\- Que suerte.- comentó Fudou, siendo bastante positivo.

Enseguida el castaño se preparó para descender por allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Hay que buscar otro camino más seguro.- le detuvo Kazemaru alarmado, no era seguro bajar por allí, es verdad que no se veía una altura mortal, pero aún estaba con neblina, se podrían lastimar.

\- No sé tú, pero tengo frió, la niebla aún no se va.- exclamó tanteando con cuidado el terreno, para guardar su linterna en un bolsillo.- Y no sabremos cuándo se irá, podríamos pasar una hora más congelándonos buscando un "camino seguro"- exclamó burlándose de él, lo que hizo que Kazemaru frunciera el ceño, mientras Fudou ya comenzaba a bajar.- Cuando podemos tomar un atajo y en unos minutos estaremos en la cabaña, que con suerte tendrá comi…- seguía bajando, cuando resbaló interrumpiendo su fanfarrón monólogo. Fudou había bajado casi medio metro antes de poder sujetarse de una raíz que sobresalía de la pared de tierra y rocas, y detenerse.

\- ¡Fudou ¿Estás bien?!- preguntó preocupado Kazemaru, podía ver su silueta desde donde estaba, pero la niebla le impedía verlo claramente, así que no podía ver su rostro o si se había lastimado.

\- Si, eso no fue nada.- Akio se hacía el valiente, pero se había llevado un gran susto.- ¿vienes o no?- declaró con valentía.

Kazemaru dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de decirle que bajaría también.

Bajar casi a ciegas, porque aún podían ver un poco, había sido peligroso, casi sus pies resbalan, pero trataban de sujetarse bien de lo que fuera y no intentar nada hasta saber que estaban sujetos con seguridad.

Al final llegaron abajo, con algunas raspaduras extras y su ropa algo sucia, pero al menos estaban allí vivos. Kazemaru recogió su linterna y caminaron a la cabaña, en la cual no había nadie. Allí dentro había una pequeña mesa con una sola silla, tenía dos ventanas sin cortinas y sus vidrios sucios, también había un baúl igual y un viejo colchón en el suelo. No, no había comida.

\- Espero que nos encuentren pronto.- comentó Fudou, quien revisaba el baúl, donde solo encontró algunas mantas, serviría para abrigarse. Uso su linterna para ver mejor y confirmar, pero si, solo había mantas dentro.

\- Estaremos protegidos del frío al menos.- comentó Kazemaru abrazándose a sí mismo, la verdad es que había tenido mucho frió, aún dentro de la cabaña hacía un poco de frió, pero no tanto como afuera. Para su sorpresa sintió que una manta era depositada sobre su cabeza, cayendo por sobre su cuerpo, casi como una capa. Fudou se la había puesto, el castaño había notado que parecía temblar.

\- Vamos a dormir.- declaró como si nada, Kazemaru le veía con sorpresa ante ese gesto que había hecho, dejó escapar una pequeña risa.- … ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué te ríes?!- Fudou se enojó ante la reacción de Kazemaru, aunque luego se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo oía reírse desde que le conoció en Teikoku, aunque lo de recién solo había sido una carcajada simple y corta.

\- No es nada, gracias. Durmamos.

\- hm .- Fudou le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero como Kazemaru no parecía seguir burlándose de él y porque tenía frío, sueño y estaba cansado, no dijo nada más.

Allí estaba ahora, compartiendo la cama, o mejor dicho colchón, sobre el sucio piso, pero era mejor que dormir afuera sobre las piedras. Al menos el colchón era cómodo y estaban abrigados. Cada uno tenía su propia manta para taparse del frío. Sus zapatos estaban a un lado, y Kazemaru había desatado su cabello para dormir cómodo. Fue el pelilargo quien se quedó dormido primero, Fudou no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Demonios…- pensaba Fudou, quien dormía dándole la espalda a Kazemaru, quizás cambiar de posición le haría quedarse dormir. Así que, se volteo boca arriba, solo para notar que Kazemaru también lo estaba, el brazo de Kazemaru estaba doblado, de tal manera que Fudou pudo ver claramente la palma de su mano cerca de su hombro.

No tardó en removerse un poco en su sitio, volteo otra vez, pero esta vez mirando a Kazemaru. Ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo, pero verlo durmiendo tan tranquilo le parecía de alguna forma curiosa y tranquilizadora. Aunque también le llamaba la atención su largo cabello, cuyos largos mechones decoraban el colchón. Akio miró su propia mano y luego la de Kazemaru, la de este último era un poco más fina que la de él, solo un poco o eso parecía.

En su fuero interno Fudou comenzó a cuestionarse exactamente qué estaba haciendo, era extraño, demasiado extraño. Ni siquiera él sabía que tenía un tono levemente rojo en sus mejillas.

Se incorporó de la cama un momento, fue un poco brusco pero Kazemaru no despertó, volteo su cabeza para observarlo de nuevo, pero desvió la mirada segundos después. Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, respiro hondo e intentó tranquilizar su loco corazón que no parecía hacerle caso.

Era exactamente por eso que no le gustaba tenerlo de compañero, una cosa era intentar hacerlo enojar o bromear, donde muy pocas veces el otro reaccionaba, no era fácil hacer enojar a Kazemaru, no tanto si lo comparaba con Sakuma, quien se alteraba enseguida. Otra muy distinta, era estar a solas con aquel chico que había venido a Teikoku como reforzamiento. Lo extraño es que Kazemaru no hacía nada especial y aún así Fudou se encontraba _alterado_.

Volvió a recostarse, aunque esta vez con cuidado, no quería despertarlo. Lo malo, es que la mejor posición para Akio, era estar de costado observando hacia la figura del defensa. Así que a regañadientes, y con un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas, se quedó en esa posición. No supo cómo o cuándo, pero se quedó dormido con la imagen de un durmiente e, inesperadamente, frágil Kazemaru.

.

.

.

.

Kazemaru fue el primero en despertar, la luz de la mañana se colaba por la sucia ventana. Aquellos ojos ambarinos observaron el sucio techo de aquella pequeña cabaña, trajo su mano derecha hasta sus ojos para limpiarlos con cuidado, ya que la tenía un poco herida. Rememorando los sucesos de la noche anterior, volteo tranquilamente hacia su lado izquierdo, solo para ver el rostro de Fudou pacíficamente dormido.

"Hasta él puede tener esa expresión" había pensado con curiosidad Kazemaru, sonriendo levemente. Entonces notó que la mano de Akio estaba sobre su mano izquierda, y le sujetaba levemente. Eso le sorprendió, sonrió algo avergonzado por aquello, parecía que Fudou seguía siendo un niño.

Ichirouta no pudo evitar reír un poco, trato de estar en silencio, pero no pudo evitar que Fudou despertará. El castaño se notaba molesto porque Kazemaru hacia ruido, pero antes de quejarse, noto que tenía agarrada la mano del defensa ¡¿Qué había ocurrido?! Akio se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos, así como también soltó la mano de Kazemaru, como si esta quemará.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO?!- le reclamo Fudou, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza con la rabia.

\- Yo no hice nada, tú tenías agarrada mi mano.- fue la sincera y tranquila respuesta del defensa, provocando que Fudou se enojará y avergonzará más.

\- N-n-no es cierto ¡Eras tu quien tenía agarrada mi mano! ¡No me mientas!- exclamó seguro de sí mismo.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenías miedo?- se burló él.- o es que ¿acaso te gusto?- le pregunto victorioso, burlándose de él, como diciéndole que ni en broma él le correspondería.

Kazemaru ni se inmuto ante sus preguntas, solo dejo escapar un suspiro, se deshizo de la mantas y solo le respondió un: "Como tú digas", antes de intentar levantarse del colchón. A Fudou no le gusto esa reacción, ni siquiera se alteró por sus palabras ¡No le importaba nada!

\- ¡Espera no te vayas!- Fudou no lo iba a dejar, no iba a dejar las cosas así, no iba a permitir que se estuviera burlando de él. Nadie se burlaba de Fudou Akio y vivía para contarlo.

Aprovechando que el otro estaba de espaldas a él, apunto de levantarse, lo iba a jalar del hombro para que se recostara de nuevo, pero por alguna razón terminó tocando sus cabellos y jalar de ellos.

\- ¡aaauuh!- Kazemaru grito, claro Fudou no había sido ni un poco delicado ni consciente de lo que iba a provocar aquello. No es que tampoco le haya arrancado su cabello, pero si que lo había jalado y Kazemaru ahora estaba recostado de nuevo.- ¡Eres muy cruel, Fudou!- le reclamó él, tocando su cabeza con ambas manos, apunto de llorar, porque de verdad le había dolido.

\- ah... lo siento…- no había sido su intención hacer algo así, se maldijo en su fuero interno por haber hecho tal estupidez. De verdad que lo hacía, sobre todo porque no podía creer lo mal que se había sentido repentinamente.

.

.

.

.

Al final dejó a Kazemaru solo, él se fue afuera de la cabaña, a pensar en lo idiota que había sido

\- "¿Pero qué pasa contigo Akio?"- se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño.- "Akio no se disculpa ¿Por qué te disculpaste con él entonces? Yo merecía una disculpa, no él..."- Mientras discutía consigo mismo, Fudou recordó muy bien la expresión de dolor de Kazemaru después de que le hubo jalado de su cabello.- tch…- pateo una piedra enojado. Si, lo admitía, se sentía de lo peor porque casi le había hecho llorar por el dolor. Admitía que había sido brusco, y admitía que estaba exagerando con todo lo que se relacionaba con Kazemaru.

\- Fudou…- llamo Kazemaru ¿En qué momento había salido? Ni el mismo Fudou lo sabía ya que estaba muy ocupado en sus propios pensamientos sobre cierta persona que ahora estaba con él.

\- Q-que… ¿Qué pasa?- intento sonar aburrido y poco interesado, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

\- Creo que deberíamos quedarnos, quizás nos encuentren aquí.- opinó el pelilargo, quien ya había amarrado su cabello con su usual peinado. Fudou solo se cruzo de brazos y accedió, tenía razón después de todo, recién Akio recordó que estaban perdidos. Agradecía que Kazemaru hubiera olvidado el accidente de hace poco, pero también le molestaba aquello, porque él aún se sentía bastante culpable. Ni el mismo se entendía.

Se habían quedado en silencio, Kazemaru se sentó en una gran piedra que había por allí, mientras esperaban. Fudou simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo, pero su orgullo podía más, no sería el primero en hablar, pero Kazemaru tampoco parecía muy interesado en romper ese silencio.

\- Mierda, como lo odio- musito en voz baja Fudou, aclaró su garganta un poco, volteo a ver a Kazemaru e intento llamar su atención.- O...oy-

\- ¡Aquí están!- la voz de Fudou fue interrumpida por la voz de otra persona, un adulto estaba por aquel corto desfiladero por el cual habían bajado aquella noche para llegar a la cabaña.

\- ¡¿Están bien?!- gritó el segundo rescatista que había llegado.

\- Si, lo estamos.- respondió Kazemaru, se notaba aliviado que finalmente los rescatarán. Fudou solo se cruzo de brazos, molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

Así, finalmente regresaron con los demás del equipo. Apenas llegar Sakuma y Genda lo recibieron, ambos aliviados de verlos vivos, al parecer Sakuma pensaba que se matarían el uno al otro. Allí le explicaron que Jimon y Narukami, quienes entraron antes que ellos a la prueba de valor, se habían asustado y sin notarlo habían arrojado una de las señaléticas que debían seguir, provocando que Kazemaru y Fudou se perdieran en consecuencia.

\- ¡Jimon, Narukami!- ese era el grito de Fudou, quien se alejó del grupo para ir a por los nombrados y reclamarles, una excusa bastante buena solo para alejarse de Kazemaru. Aunque de verdad que había ido a buscarlos, dentro de las instalaciones donde se estaban quedando.

Kazemaru por su parte no hizo nada al respecto, sólo dijo que tomaría un baño y luego un desayuno, antes de volver al entrenamiento. Aunque Sakuma insistió que descansará, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero Kazemaru quería entrenar.

.

.

.

.

Fudou había ido a reclamarle a Narukami y a Jimon, por ser tan torpes, pero la verdad es que no había ocurrido nada extraordinario que decir. Los tres comenzaron a gritarse y fue Genda quien los separo, ya que había seguido a Fudou luego. Akio estaba alterado, dijo que no entrenaría, quería dormir, porque durmió mal (aunque era toda una mentira, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida). Genda solo dijo que estaba bien, así que ese día no vieron a Fudou.

El castaño había estado en su habitación designada, la cual compartía con el capitán, que para su suerte no estaba allí. Toda la mañana y tarde encerrado, sólo había salido para comer algo, se encontraba bastante molesto, incómodo, algo no iba bien con él ¿estaría enfermo? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba encontrar la respuesta.

Justo antes del anochecer, si porque se mantuvo aislado del equipo todo el santo día pensando en sus problemas, y esperaba seguir así. Fue a la enfermería que tenía aquel lugar, Teikoku tenía un campamento muy bien abastecido, por algo era un instituto de élite.

\- Permiso…- comentó sin muchas ganas, esperando encontrarse a la enfermera dentro, pero no estaba ella, si no justamente la persona que no quería encontrarse: Kazemaru.

El peliturquesa volteo a verlo apenas entró, estaba sentado en una silla, cambiando al parecer sus propia venda en su mano. Si no mal recordaba se había herido al caerse cuando estaban perdidos.

\- ah Fudou, la enfermera fue a cenar, dijo que volvería más tarde.- contestó Ichirouta, para luego volver a lo suyo.

Akio solo se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada, estaba barajando la idea de irse y volver más tarde, pero al final se quedó allí, debía resolver sus problemas ahora. Camino hasta donde estaba Kazemaru, tomó una silla y se sentó cerca, murmuró un: "me las puedo arreglar yo solo", y tomo unas banditas que había allí. Él también tenía unas pequeñas heridas, debido a la casi caída que había tenido. Pero sobre todo tenía una en su rodilla, no era serio, pero era molesta.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo proceder, ambos se quedaron en silencio haciendo lo suyo. Por lo menos Kazemaru, que ya casi estaba listo, ya que Fudou parecía demasiado desconcentrado para coordinar sus manos. Ichirouta le quitó las vendas para sorpresa del castaño.

\- Déjame hacerlo.- le indicó Kazemaru, que había notado lo torpe que estaba siendo.

\- Nadie te lo pidió, devuelvemelo.- le exigió Fudou enojado.

\- No seas orgulloso, solo déjame hacerlo.- Kazemaru no iba aceptar un no como respuesta, incluso había cortado ya la venda.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario.- le volvió a decir Fudou.

\- aja...- contestó Kazemaru, quien limpiaba la herida de la rodilla de su terco compañero de equipo.

\- Se muy bien hacerlo solo y… ¡Ya deja de hacerlo!- le gritó Fudou cuando noto que Kazemaru ya casi había terminado de cambiar la venda, ni él mismo sabía porque no lo había notado.

\- Ya está, puedes irte.- fue la indicación de Kazemaru para volver a ignorarlo.

\- No voy a darte las gracias, ni tampoco te voy a pagar.- le aclaro Fudou bastante molesto y orgulloso. Pero Kazemaru ni volteo a verlo, muy ocupado en guardar las cosas que había utilizado.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Si, te escuché.- contestó finalmente Kazemaru, entonces lo volteo a ver.- No es necesario que me des nada, puedes irte.- declaró con tranquilidad, para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Odiaba eso de él, esa tranquilidad que tenía ¿Por qué no se alteraba como él? Era demasiado serio, era demasiado para él, Kazemaru era casi como una amenaza o eso sentía Fudou.

Akio apretó los puños, no muy consciente de sus próximos pasos, pero se podría decir que había dejado que el instinto le guiará. Solo quería tener la atención de Kazemaru, solo eso y sabía cómo lograrlo, o por lo menos su instinto lo sabía. El castaño atrapó uno de los brazos de Kazemaru para jalarlo hacia él, Kazemaru volteo a verlo para preguntar que quería, pero ningún sonido salió de aquellos labios ya que fueron interrumpidos por otros.

Cualquier que viera la escena actual, quedaría en shock, lo bueno es que la enfermera seguía cenando y los chicos estaban también en ello, seguro recién terminando y conversando en el comedor. Nadie vendría, no había más testigos que ellos dos de esa unión de labios. Fudou mantenía los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo aquel suave contacto, mientras Kazemaru muy sorprendido no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado estático en su lugar, su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para Kazemaru, fue él mismo defensa quien interrumpió aquel beso. Empujó a Fudou por los hombros, y repentinamente Ichirouta, y la silla donde estaba sentado, estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Su mano tapaba su boca, mientras su cara estaba tan roja, que parecía brillar.

\- ah… t…. n….- y no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba demasiado nervioso, avergonzado, las palabras simplemente no salían, y tampoco su cerebro parecía poder armar una oración gramaticalmente correcta y con sentido.

Fudou solo quedó allí, no le sorprendió la reacción de Kazemaru, bueno quizás sí un poco. Por lo menos a Ichirouta se le había caído su máscara de seriedad, así que sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, le pareció divertido todo eso.

\- Bueno, gracias por la comida.- declaró Fudou con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Para luego abandonar la enfermería, dejando a Kazemaru con muchas preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Aunque después de eso, ninguno mencionó lo sucedido, pero el de coleta estuvo esquivando a Fudou casi toda una semana.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- le había preguntado Kazemaru a Fudou, este último le había obligado a entrar a un aula vacía de Teikoku y lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

\- Solo estaba aburrido, y te vi caminando solo en el pasillo, simple.- fue la contestación juguetona de Fudou, Kazemaru solo le miraba molesto, con el ceño fruncido.- Vamos Kazemaru, sabes muy bien qué pasará si no me diviertes un poco.- Kazemaru solo pudo hacer silencio, mientras Fudou jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabellos, lo enroscaba en su dedo con lentitud y lo soltaba, cosa fácil debido al manejable y suave cabello que tenía el defensa.

¿A que estaban jugando? Porque para ambos esto era un juego: Fudou se aprovechaba de lo responsable que era Kazemaru para pedirle esto y Kazemaru tomaba esta oportunidad para mantener calmado a Fudou. De esa manera Akio no molestaría a Sakuma, ni a nadie más del equipo, con sus comentarios, y claro que lo obedeciera. Todos ganaban

¿Todos ganaban? Se preguntaba a veces Kazemaru, que incluso él pensaba que este juego ya se estaba saliendo de control. Desde ese día del campamento, todo comenzó a perder sentido, si bien pensaba que tenía el control, a veces parecía Fudou quien tenía los hilos y él era solo su marioneta.

Como sea, terminaban besándose, o Fudou terminaba besándolo a él, o eso se decía Kazemaru, ya que claro él no quería. Si, correspondía a sus besos en ciertas ocasiones, pero era porque Fudou podía ser muy bruto y necesitaba que se calmará, la única forma era correspondiendo al beso para intentar que al menos fuera más suave.

_No lo disfrutaba._

Pero Kazemaru, al menos agradecía que Fudou mantuviera todo en secreto, en el campo ambos mantenían la misma relación, aunque parecía haber más confianza entre ellos. Por ejemplo, era bastante usual verlos discutir sobre algo del equipo, o simplemente conversando. A veces Fudou le molestaba, pero Kazemaru tampoco se quedaba atrás, en vez de reaccionar como Sakuma lo haría, que era gritandole, Ichirouta le devolvía la broma o comentario de una manera tan perfecta, que provocaba que Fudou se molestara más.

También el defensa estaba muy agradecido que, Fudou al terminar de _entretenerse_, como él mismo decía, se fuera sin decir nada al respecto. Ya de por si, quedaba una sensación incómoda en el ambiente y no quería estar con él. Por parte de Fudou, era casi lo mismo, sólo que él simplemente huía de la verdad, de algo que aún no quería aceptar y prefería mantenerse ignorante.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿ah?

Tanto Kazemaru y Fudou se habían encontrado aquel día que no tenían clases, pero claro que no fue planeado. Kazemaru solo estaba mirando los escaparates de una tienda deportiva y Fudou justo caminaba por la calle donde estaba el defensa cuando se encontraron. Él tomando una bebida tranquilamente, con la cual casi se ahoga al encontrarse con el chico que justamente rondaba en su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- se puso a la defensiva Fudou, sin saber porque, incluso a Kazemaru le pareció algo extraña y graciosa esa reacción.- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- le comentó él para molestarlo.

\- ¿hablas en serio?- pregunto Kazemaru increíblemente sorprendido por esos comentarios/preguntas que hacía el castaño, y lo hacía con una convicción tal que a veces pensaba que Akio era un idiota.- ¿acaso eres idiota?- le respondió con una pregunta, haciendo que Akio se molestara.

\- Tengo mejores calificaciones que tu.

Kazemaru rodó los ojos, ahí iba de nuevo.

\- Si, pero te falta una mejor actitud.

\- Muy gracioso, mi actitud es perfecta.

Como Kazemaru volteo la vista de nuevo al escaparate, Fudou se acercó a él, observando los calzados deportivos que había allí.

\- ¿Comprarás algo?- preguntó, para luego sorber un poco de su bebida.

\- Eso me gustaría, pronto serán las elecciones para el torneo internacional y mis zapatillas están algo gastadas para entrenar.- le respondió Kazemaru.

Es verdad pronto harían las elecciones, ellos habían sido llamados y Fudou no esperaba solo quedar, sino que también quedará Kazemaru. Aunque no diría eso en voz alta.

\- Espero poder ver finalmente a Kidou.- exclamó el castaño para intentar desviar su propios pensamientos.

\- Seguro que sí lo harás.- fue la segura respuesta de Kazemaru, regalandole una leve sonrisa. Fudou no sabía que responder a ello, y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado ya que su compañero hablo.- Creo que entraré a esta tienda.

\- uhmm, te acompaño.- Fudou recibió una mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza de parte de Ichirouta, es que aquel comentario si que le había tomado desprevenido a Kazemaru.- ¿Qué? Sólo estoy aburrido y no quiero regresar a casa.

\- Como quieras, solo no me molestes.-

\- Si, si, sé que aprecias mucho mi presencia.- exclamó orgulloso.

\- Pero que buena broma.- comentó con sarcasmo el ex-atleta, aunque también sonreía divertido, lo mismo que Fudou.

Al final había sido una buena idea el haberse encontrado, Kazemaru pudo elegir unas zapatillas perfectas para seguir entrenando y jugando futbol, admitía que Fudou había sido de mucha ayuda. Y Fudou había pasado su tiempo bastante entretenido, gastando bromas, haciendo enojar un poco a Kazemaru y teniendo una grata conversación.

\- Pues a Sakuma le va un poco mal en literatura…- ambos regresaban ya a sus casas, conversando sobre el club, y sus compañeros de equipo. No es que Sakuma estuviera reprobando, pero él no se podía permitir esas calificaciones.

\- ¿eh? Pensé que Genda le ayudaría con eso.- exclamó sorprendido Kazemaru.

\- jeh, A Genda le va igual que a Sakuma o peor, no creo que se ayuden mucho.- se burló Fudou.

\- Deberías haber ofrecido tu ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- se molestó Fudou.

\- Hace unos momentos atrás dijiste que tenias muy buenas calificaciones.

\- Eso es una cosa muy diferente, no tengo paciencia para ser maestro y no me gusta enseñar.- Kazemaru no insistió.

\- Pobre Sakuma, le preguntaré si necesita ayuda.- fue el comentario preocupado de Ichirouta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono para enviar un mensaje. Fudou solo le observo un momento, para desviar la mirada, se quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Kazemaru volvió a hablar.- Bien, ya está arreglado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Fudou. Kazemaru guardó su teléfono.

\- Lo siento, debo apresurarme en llegar a casa, gracias por tu ayuda Fudou.- exclamó, alzando la bolsa donde estaba la compra que había hecho. Estaba por apresurar el paso e irse a casa, cuando Akio le detuvo tomándolo de su muñeca.

\- Espera ¿Por qué la prisa?- Fudou estaba sospechando, algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

\- Fudou, debo llegar a mi casa para preparar algo de comer antes que lleguen Sakuma y Genda.- fue la contestación de Kazemaru.

\- ¿antes que…? ¿Por qué van a tu casa?- ahora Fudou estaba molesto.

\- Para estudiar, se quedarán a dormir ¿puedo irme ahora?- pregunto Kazemaru ya un poco cansado del interrogatorio de Fudou.

\- Yo también voy.- fue el repentino comentario del castaño.

\- ¿eh? Pero dijiste que…

\- Que yo también voy.- declaró bastante seguro, por fin soltando a Kazemaru, quien estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de idea del castaño. Tampoco le venía mal su ayuda, Kazemaru admitía que Fudou era muy inteligente.- ¿alguna objeción?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, también puedes ir.- respondió Ichirouta aún sorprendido.

A Fudou no le había gustado para nada que Sakuma y Genda se le hubieran adelantado de esa manera. No iba a permitir que ellos dos conocieran las casa de Kazemaru antes que él, ni su habitación, ni dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kazemaru, no al menos sin el estar presente para vigilarlos.

.

.

.

.

Algo que agradeció Fudou, es que Kazemaru y él habían sido seleccionados para inazuma japan, eso quería decir que podía volver a molestarlo y esconderse para besarse, como era que estaban haciendo en Teikoku. Porque ya casi se besaban solo porque si, Fudou ni tenía que poner un motivo, ni explicar nada y Kazemaru tampoco se quejaba. Pero no contó con que estuvieran más ocupados y más vigilados, y había otro factor extra más: Endou.

El portero y capitán del equipo, tenía siempre la atención y sonrisas de Kazemaru, no importaba como, siempre la tenía. Por otro lado Kazemaru parecía no quejarse al respecto, claro eran amigos de la infancia, por eso tenían esa confianza. Si, Fudou estaba enojado, jodidamente molesto, por eso muchas veces iba a entrenar a solo, sentía que iba a explotar. No sabía como decirle a Endou que se alejará de su propiedad y no sabía cómo dejarle claro a Kazemaru que era suyo y de nadie más.

El mismo Fudou se sorprendía por aquellos sentimientos tan extraños que sentía, ni sabía de dónde salían esos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, los cuales no eran sanos. Por ejemplo, el secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en su habitación que tenía designada, aunque luego su idea se iba a la basura porque compartía la habitación con Saginuma, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Fudou se levantó de su cama, estaba allí solo ya vestido para salir, sabrá dios dónde habría ido Saginuma, seguro a desayunar, que por cierto ya era hora. Realmente no tenía apetito, pero también sabía que saltarse una comida, sobre todo la del primera del día, no era sano. Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta.

\- uhmmm está abierto.- contestó sin muchas ganas el castaño, para su sorpresa quien tocaba era Kazemaru, a veces creía que tenía el don de invocarlo con el pensamiento o es que simplemente pensaba demasiado en él.

\- ¿no irás a desayunar? El entrenador dijo que no tardemos.- exclamó Kazemaru desde la puerta.

\- si, si, ya voy.- fue el perezoso comentario de Fudou. Pero se detuvo un momento ante ciertos pensamientos.

Antes de que Kazemaru se fuera, Fudou le cerró la puerta para sorpresa de Kazemaru, imposibilitando su salida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ichirouta sorprendido, sin imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Fudou en ese momento.

\- Digamos que estoy aprovechando que estamos solos.

\- ¿eh?

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Fudou le había tomado de su brazo para voltearlo hacia él y robarle un sorpresivo beso. Kazemaru gimió de la sorpresa ante aquello, después de todo no se lo esperaba. Fudou se encontraba alterado, hace días, semanas quizás, que no besaba a Kazemaru y se le antojaba en demasía hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban solos, simplemente dejó sus instintos libres.

El castaño saboreo los labios suaves del defensa con pasión, arrinconando a Kazemaru contra la puerta, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas contra esta, para que no intentará interrumpir aquella unión. Akio, no tardó en lograr meter su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, escuchando gemido por parte del defensa. Fudou saboreó cada rincón de la boca contraria, profundizando el beso mucho más que antes, casi parecía querer fundirse con él en ese apasionado, y casi, desesperado beso.

Kazemaru por otro lado intentaba suavizar las acciones de Fudou, pero no parecía estar dando resultado, aunque muy dentro de él extrañaba esa sensación como de escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo, y esos labios contra los suyos. El de coleta se exaltó cuando sintió la intromisión de aquella lengua extraña dentro de su boca, no tardó en intentar que por lo menos que se calmará un poco. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder, saliva escapándose de su boca, sus lenguas luchando por quien llevaba el control, y obviamente Fudou ganando. Pero lo peor vino cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, sentía como si estas se fueran volviendo gelatina. Fudou al parecer se dio cuenta, o quizás no, simplemente rompió el beso y sin mucha delicadeza, lo lanzó a su cama poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Kazemaru le observó completamente ruborizado y bastante agitado, casi se quedaba sin aire, con un poco de saliva saliendo de la comisura de su boca, prueba de que ese beso había sido bastante salvaje. Fudou a veces no podía ser delicado y ahora mucho menos, después de todo no habían podido besarse en bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Espera ¿Qué haces?!- Kazemaru recuperó la compostura cuando sintió las manos de Fudou colándose debajo de su ropa, tocando su abdomen, no tardó en detenerlo y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Solo estoy llevando esta actividad un poco más allá, no pasa nada.- respondió de manera despreocupada Fudou, parecía divertirse.

\- ¡No es divertido Fudou! Ya quítate.- Kazemaru intentó empujarlo, pero Fudou aprisionó las manos del contrario contra la cama, entrelazando sus dedos, esa acción sorprendió a Kazemaru, ya que dejó de resistirse repentinamente.

\- No seas aguafiestas, yo se que también quieres que continúe.- exclamó con sensualidad y totalmente seguro de sus palabras. Fudou entonces comenzó a acercarse a él, esta vez con lentitud, aproximando su rostro al del contrario, el cual se encontraba cada vez más ruborizado por la cercanía y por la lentitud con la que lo hacía, casi parecía querer volverlo loco.

Kazemaru podía sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza, creía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Él deseaba ese beso, pero ignoraba completamente que Fudou también necesitaba ese beso y mucho más del defensa si era posible.

\- Oye Fudou ¿has visto a Kazemaru? El entrena…- justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, alguien había entrado a la habitación, porque claro Fudou no había cerrado con llave, había olvidado aquel detalle.

Su compañero de habitación: Saginuma, uno de los tres porteros del equipo de inazuma japan, había entrado sin llamar. Saginuma solo se quedo viendo la escena frente a sus ojos con algo de incredulidad. Es que nunca pasó por su mente ver a Fudou y Kazemaru en una posición tan comprometedora.

Kazemaru se asustó, Fudou pudo sentirlo cuando este tensó su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo el castaño, fue tomar la manta de la cama y cubrir el rostro de Kazemaru.

\- D-de ve-ve-verdad lo-lo...si-

A Saginuma no le salían las palabras, un color rojo abordó sus mejillas casi instantáneamente de entender la situación o creer en que la situación que había visto era real. Iba a escapar, pero Fudou había hecho lo mismo que con Kazemaru, no, no es que haya besado a Saginuma, si no que le cerró la puerta para que no escapará.

Al pobre portero casi se le sale un grito de terror, al ver la mirada amenazadora y asesina de Akio sobre la suya. Si, Akio era más bajo que él, pero el chico intimidaba de todas formas.

.

.

.

.

Así que allí estaba de rodillas frente a Akio, en la típica posición seiza, el castaño tenía una expresión de querer matarlo. Fudou estaba enojado, planeaba torturar a Kazemaru un rato, pero Saginuma ya había arruinado el ambiente.

\- Será mejor que no abras la boca Saginuma.- le ordenó.- O si no haré tu vida imposible.

\- Fudou, no seas así con él…- hablo Kazemaru preocupado, quién estaba detrás de Fudou, sentado en la cama, un tanto nervioso.

\- N-n-no diré nada lo prometo…

\- ¡Mas te vale que no lo hagas porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer!- amenazó Fudou, acercando su rostro para que viera que hablaba en serio. Iba a seguir con sus amenazas, pero un golpe en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera.- ¿Qué haces? ¡me dolió!- se quejó volteando a ver a Kazemaru, quien pasó de él y se adelantó para hablar con el portero.

\- Saginuma disculpa a Fudou, él no hará nada, pero de verdad…- se sonrojo un poco Kazemaru al recordar la situación anterior.- De verdad te agradecería que no mencionaras… esto, a nadie, por favor.- le suplico el defensa, incluso hizo una leve reverencia. Por lo menos Kazemaru era amable, no como Fudou.

\- Es-esta bien, no tienes que pedírmelo así, no diré nada, lo prometo.- les hablo con tranquilidad Saginuma, el portero agradeció que Kazemaru no estuviera tan alterado como Fudou, y le hablará de manera tan pacífica y amable.

\- Gracias.- sonrió aliviado Kazemaru.

\- Pe-pero saben, no entiendo porque mantenerlo en secreto.- comentó Saginuma.- Kazemaru es muy lindo, si supieran que tiene novio nadie intentaría coquetearle.

La pareja se sonrojo por esas palabras, pero más Kazemaru por el halago de parte de Saginuma.

\- Espera ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Cómo que "lindo"?- le gritó Fudou a Saginuma, saliendo de su estupor.- No te atrevas a poner tus ojos en mis pertenencias, Saginuma.

\- No, no haría eso….nunca haría eso.- contestó el portero nervioso.

\- ¡No soy un objeto, Fudou!- se quejó enojado Kazemaru, pero el castaño lo ignoró.

\- Además ¿Qué es eso de que nadie intentaría coquetearle?- le preguntó al portero. Saginuma busco la mirada de Kazemaru, este desvió la mirada, eso era algo que no le había dicho.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Fudou se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

\- No fue nada, no ocurrió nada.- exclamó nervioso Kazemaru, enseguida jalo del brazo de Saginuma.- ha-hay que ir a desayunar, rápido.- y sin más que decir arrastró a Saginuma consigo hasta el comedor lo más rápido que pudo, sin que Fudou lo pudiera detener. Eso sí que había molestado al castaño, no sólo no habían acabado lo que empezaron, incluso Kazemaru no quería contarle lo que le había ocurrido, eso no se iba a quedar así.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste contarle?- pregunto Saginuma, mientras se dirigían al comedor.

\- No quiero, seguro se burlaría de mí para siempre.- fue la simple respuesta de Kazemaru, Saginuma no entendía, seguro que Fudou se preocuparía por él y le protegería, por algo eran novios, pensaba ingenuamente el portero. De todas formas, tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas por el momento, como que Fudou le estuvo lanzando miradas amenazantes durante todo ese día, incluso tuvo que sentarse con Fubuki en el autobús cuando fueron al estadio, por temor a Akio.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba hablando con Fudou, Tatsuya y Saginuma, animadamente sobre el partido de ese día, allí sentados en la escalera donde residía el equipo japonés. Por lo menos tres de ellos estaban participando en la conversación, porque Fudou solo miraba hacia a un lado y no parecía querer aportar nada, pero tampoco quería marcharse.

Después de un rato, Saginuma dijo que iría al baño y Tatsuya que iría al comedor que ya tenía apetito y quería confirmar si estaba lista la comida.

\- Pues fue un buen partido ¿a que si Fudou?- pregunto Kazemaru para seguir la conversación.- Me alegra mucho que Ichihoshi haya podido recuperarse…- pero Fudou seguía estando serio.- ¿Pasa algo? Oye Fu…

\- ¡ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE QUE TE PASA!- había sido el grito repentino de Fudou, levantándose bruscamente. Aquello sorprendió a Kazemaru, ya que había estado muy serio y callado, para ahora explotar de la nada. Akio respiraba agitado, se notaba muy, muy, muy molesto.

\- eh ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿te parece poco fingir que te lesionaste?!

-...- Kazemaru tardó en procesar aquello, hasta que entendió a qué se refería.- Ah, eso…- ¿Fudou había estado preocupado por él? ¿de verdad? No pudo evitar soltar unas leves risas, eso si que molestó más a Fudou.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió fríamente Fudou, quien abandonó el lugar para sorpresa de Kazemaru, este no lo detuvo, sentía que aunque lo hiciera no le haría caso.

De alguna manera se sentía feliz el saber que por lo menos parecía de verdad importarle a Fudou, pero ahora parecía que debía disculparse con él.

\- Oye Fudou... - y claro Kazemaru lo siguió, si Saginuma lo viera diría que Kazemaru tenía agallas, Saginuma no se acercaba a Fudou cuando este estaba enojado.

\- No me sigas.- le dijo molesto Fudou, quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de inazuma japan. Kazemaru lo seguía unos pasos atrás.

\- De verdad lo siento.- fueron las palabras arrepentidas de Kazemaru, Fudou siguió caminando.- Pensé en decírtelo, pero Nosaka dijo que era mejor que el equipo no lo supiera.- le explico Kazemaru, Akio nuevamente no dijo ninguna palabra.- De verdad no era mi intención que te preocuparas por mí.

\- ¡¿aaaah?!- Fudou volteo a verlo más molesto que antes, Kazemaru detuvo sus pasos.- ¿Quien va estar preocupado por tí? ¿Quien te crees que eres? Tu no eres importante, no te creas mucho solo porque nos besamos unas cuantas veces, eso no significa nada.

Kazemaru sabía que Fudou sólo decía eso porque estaba enojado, pero de alguna manera le dolió, le dolió mucho más que el entrenamiento que tuvo que hacer con Nosaka y los demás. Pero tenía razón, después de todo ellos no eran nada ¿en qué estaba pensando?

\- Supongo que te malinterprete.- sonrió Kazemaru, intentando olvidar las palabras de Fudou.

\- Así es, me malinterpretaste.- se cruzó de brazos el más bajo, con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora largo, quiero estar solo.- Fudou le dio la espalda, esperando que el otro insistiera con el tema como siempre, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta de parte del defensa. Eso enojó al castaño, lo volteo a ver para repetirle que no se atreviera a seguirlo, pero solo pudo ver la espalda de Kazemaru ya alejándose. Se había ido sin replicar nada, eso era extraño.

.

.

.

.

Fudou estaba enojado, molesto, bueno siempre tenía esa expresión, pero de la noche a la mañana estaban muy ocupados, claro ya terminaría el torneo, debían tener la cabeza en otro lado. La fuente de su irritación es que Kazemaru parecía pasar más tiempo con todos los demás, especialmente con Endo. No es como que no se hablarán, claro que se hablaban, pero había algo extraño en todo esto. Sus conversaciones eran cortas, los entrenamientos eran cansadores, y sin saberlo ya el torneo había terminado y habían vuelto a la rutina de las clases.

\- ¿No habrás hecho algo malo?- fue la pregunta de Saginuma, había quedado con él a comer algo en una cafetería cercana y de paso también a ayudarle con una tarea, ya que Fudou era muy bueno explicando aunque no lo aceptará, y además no tenía nada que hacer.

\- No lo sé, no he podido preguntarle. Este ejercicio lo tienes mal.- le indico Fudou, para devolver su cuaderno e indicarle sus errores. El castaño apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y sorbió de su bebida.

Saginuma se apresuró a corregir el error y a revisar si algún otro ejercicio tenía el mismo error.

\- Pero… pensé que le habías entregado el regalo.- mencionó el pelinegro.

Fudou casi se atora con su propia bebida, carraspeo un poco sonrojado.

\- Pensaste mal, no lo he hecho.

\- ¡¿eh? Pero su cumpleaños fue hace dos días ya!

Akio no comento nada, porque sabía que era cierto. Y mañana serían tres días sin entregarle su maldito regalo. Fudou chasqueo la lengua molesto. Había ido junto a Saginuma a comprar algo antes del cumpleaños de Kazemaru, porque Fudou no tenía ni idea, y sabía de muy buena fuente, que Saginuma le había dado un regalo a Fubuki por ningún motivo en especial, y al peliblanco le había encantado. Así que Saginuma le aconsejo que comprar, e incluso le aconsejo para la envoltura del obsequio.

Pero aquel obsequio seguía sin llegar a su dueño, aún dentro del bolso de Fudou esperando salir, porque creía poder entregárselo después pero no ocurrió, seguro que la envoltura ya estaba arruinada. Había visto a Sakuma y Genda dándole su respectivo regalo a Kazemaru, pero él simplemente no había podido, Kazemaru parecía muy ocupado y él también, luego del torneo había ocurrido algo y por alguna razón sentía que él era el culpable que una pared invisible estuviera entre ellos.

\- Creo que ya está.- Saginuma le volvió a entregar su cuaderno, Fudou lo recibió dejando su bebida a un lado y tomando un lápiz en cambio.- Pero sabes, se te da muy bien resolver estos ejercicios, no creo que te sea tan difícil resolver lo tuyo con Kazemaru, son novios ¿no?

\- No somos novios, nunca lo hemos sido.- contestó sin despegar su vista del cuaderno de Saginuma.

\- ¿eh? Pe-pero ustedes…

\- Nunca hablamos de formalizarlo.- con el mismo tono monótono Fudou le contestaba sin dejar de revisar aquellos ejercicios. Saginuma se quedó en silencio preguntándose ¿Por qué? Se notaba que Fudou lo quería mucho, solo bastaba con ver como Fudou observaba a Kazemaru. Akio solo no quería aceptarlo.

\- ¿tu no quieres... formalizarlo?- preguntó con cuidado el portero.- ¿Acaso tu no lo am-? Fudou levantó la vista parecía molesto, Saginuma se preparó para lo peor.

\- Esta bien…

¿eh? ¿qué estaba bien? ¿quería formalizar? ¿lo amaba?

\- Los ejercicios ahora están bien, si los sigues haciendo así, aprobarás fácilmente.- le dijo el castaño, devolviéndole su cuaderno.

\- oh, oh…. ya veo, gracias.- algo dudoso recibió el cuaderno y pasó su mirada por aquellas hojas llenas de apuntes, numeros y simbolos.

\- Es mi culpa…- comentó segundos después Fudou.- Creo que le dije algo malo, y recién me doy cuenta de aquello.

_¿Quien va estar preocupado por tí? _

_Tu no eres importante_

_No te creas mucho solo porque nos besamos unas cuantas veces_

_Eso no significa nada._

\- Bueno, solo tienes que disculparte, creo que el regalo es una buena forma de hacerlo, matarías dos pájaros de un tiro.- Saginuma se veía muy positivo al respecto, pero Fudou se veía realmente dudoso de su situación.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tu crees que de verdad… ¿él quiera ser mi novio?- había sido la pregunta completamente sincera e insegura de parte de Fudou. Saginuma sorprendido, sonrió, no es que se estuviera burlando, si no que le parecía sorprendente esto: incluso Fudou podía sentir miedo. Fudou Akio estaba loco por Kazemaru Ichirouta, sólo faltaba que lo admitiera.

\- Estoy seguro que sí.- respondió el portero desbordando seguridad y tratando de darle de esa seguridad a Fudou.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Kazemaru y Fudou aún no le había dado su regalo. Aún no podía hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo ya.

\- Debo hacerlo hoy.- se dijo así mismo, mientras estaba guardando su ropa deportiva para volver a casa, luego de estar en el club.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?- pregunto Kazemaru quien había entrado a los vestidores repentinamente.- Perdón,hablaste en voz alta.

\- Na-nada…- contestó cortante Fudou y siguió con lo suyo ignorando al defensa.

Ichirouta no dijo nada más al respecto, fue hasta su casillero en silencio, cambió su ropa y luego guardó sus cosas. Fudou seguía allí dándole la espalda, no podía moverse, ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Pero debía hablarle, era la hora, era el momento, estaban solos: "Es el maldito momento, Akio". Cuando escuchó que el casillero de Kazemaru se cerraba, volteo a verlo.

\- ¡Espera…!- llamo Fudou, Kazemaru se le quedó observando.- Yo… ehmmm…- Fudou trato de buscar las palabras correctas, pero no sabía cómo decirlas. Al final opto por buscar algo en su bolso y lanzarselo a Kazemaru, quien a pesar de que lo pudo atrapar, lo había tomado por sorpresa en un principio.

En sus manos ahora tenía una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel oscuro, con puntos brillantes, decorado con un lazo turquesa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños…. atrasado.- comentó simplemente Fudou, desviando la mirada, estaba levemente sonrojado.- Perdón por la demora.- Kazemaru pestañeó un par de veces, se notaba que el papel estaba algo arrugado, seguro dentro del bolso de Fudou por varios días. Sonrió enternecido.

\- Gracias Fudou ¿Puedo abrirlo?- preguntó.

\- Puedes hacer lo quieras, es tu regalo.- le dijo Fudou, apoyándose en los casilleros y cruzándose de brazos. Kazemaru sonrió tenuemente, para abrir el regalo y allí dentro había una cadena con un hermoso colgante de un balón de fútbol.

\- Vaya…

\- ¡Si no te gustó dilo y ya! - se enojó Fudou.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Es perfecto. Gracias.

Akio se sorprendió por esas palabras tan sinceras, y se sonrojo aún más, por esa sonrisa que le regalaba Kazemaru. Ahora debía agradecerle a Saginuma el doble por haberle ayudado.

Kazemaru volteo a su bolso ahora, seguramente a guardar su regalo, pero en vez de eso sacó algo y se lo lanzó a Fudou. Este no se espero eso, atrapó el regalo, pero casi se le cae de las manos.

\- ah, lo siento.- se disculpó Kazemaru, Fudou no dijo nada, pero se molestó un poco.- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Fudou.

El castaño estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido.-

\- Espera ¿Por qué me lo das adelantado?

\- Te lo iba a dar un día antes, pero ya que apareciste con esto.- exclamó mostrándole su cadena.- Decidí dartelo ahora. No estaré en la ciudad el día de tu cumpleaños, lo siento.

\- ¿y eso por qué?- preguntó algo molesto.

\- ¿no te lo dije? Mi mamá tendrá una operación en otro hospital y quiere que la acompañe.- contestó con tranquilidad Kazemaru, Fudou iba a preguntar si era algo grave, pero Ichirouta continuo.- No es nada grave, de seguro le darán de alta el mismo día o al día siguiente, pero ella insistió que la acompañará.

\- Entiendo…- Fudou casi se alarmó por eso, pero ahora estaba relajado. Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Kazemaru carraspeo un poco incómodo.

\- Si quieres puedes abrirlo ahora.- Fudou dudo un poco, pero de todas formas tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto ¿qué le había regalado Kazemaru? Así que con cuidado abrió aquel regalo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con un libro, pero no cualquiera sino uno de su autor favorito.

\- ¿Có-cómo sabías...? - Fudou estaba sin palabras.

\- Lo mencionaste un día.- respondió simplemente.

\- No recuerdo haberlo dicho ¿cuando fue?- exigió saber el castaño, Kazemaru se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

\- Fue un día después… de... - el pobre tartamudeaba un poco, intentando sonar claro, pero no podía.- eso, ya sabes.- Fudou no entendía a qué se refería ¿después de que? Kazemaru carraspeo un poco y continuó, no sin antes respirar profundamente.- Cuando nos quedamos en esa sala, estudiando… los dos… solos...

Entonces Fudou recordó y también se sonrojo pero solo un poco, claro que habían estudiado y luego se habían besado. Recordaba exactamente que se habían caído las hojas al suelo, porque ni ellos dos se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban sobre el escritorio, menos mal que estaban solos. Fue el sonido de las cosas al caer, que hizo se detuvieran aquella vez, recogieron entonces las cosas avergonzados y comenzaron a hablar para relajar el ambiente incómodo que se había quedado entre ambos. Akio había comenzado a mencionar los libros que había leído y, ya en confianza, le había dicho cuales habían sido sus favoritos y su autor favorito.

\- oh…- dejó escapar el castaño, Kazemaru no dijo nada más, ya que por la expresión de Fudou, pudo notar que había recordado.

Sin embargo Fudou estaba sorprendido, él incluso había olvidado esa conversación, solo la recordó porque Kazemaru se la había mencionado. Pero Kazemaru recordaba aquel detalle, porque Fudou había hablado en serio, y el defensa que le quitaba el sueño, le había prestado mucha atención. Kazemaru no lo había olvidado y eso de alguna manera, ese detalle de parte del de coleta, hacia muy feliz a Fudou.

Akio dejo el libro a un lado, justo encima de una banca. Enseguida caminó, rodeando dicha banca, para acercarse a Kazemaru, quien no entendió que estaba haciendo. Pero para sorpresa del defensa, Fudou lo había abrazado.

\- ¡eh!- Kazemaru se sorprendió por eso, sonrojado y nervioso no supo qué hacer, aquella muestra de afecto tan tierna de parte de Fudou le dejó anonadado.- ¿Fu-Fu-Fudou?- le llamó este tartamudeando, solo para sentir que Fudou apretaba más el agarre. No podía ver la cara de Akio, ya que éste ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del otro, solo podía sentir su respiración.

\- Gracias…- fue lo que pudo escuchar Kazemaru.

Ichirouta sonrió con ternura, finalmente devolviendole el abrazo con suavidad. "De nada" fue su respuesta.

Después de eso, terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron hacia sus casas. Conversaban animadamente sobre las clases de hoy y sobre lo que pasaría mañana. Entonces Fudou se detuvo, ya era hora de que cada uno tomará su propio camino para ir a casa, así que allí se separaban.

\- Nos vemos Fudou.- se despidió Kazemaru.

\- Espera... - antes de que Kazemaru se fuera, Fudou lo detuvo.- Qui-quizás…- hablo él, llamando la atención de Kazemaru.- Podamos juntarnos, después… los dos solos.

Kazemaru le miró sorprendido ¿le estaba pidiendo una cita?

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Si te desagrada la idea, solo dilo!- fue el grito de Fudou, que luchaba por no sonrojarse. Kazemaru debía estar halagado que hiciera un espacio en su agenda especialmente para él, eso pensaba Fudou en ese momento, entre rabioso y avergonzado.

\- No, me agrada mucho la idea, hagámoslo.- contestó Kazemaru sonriente.- Será como celebrar nuestros cumpleaños... atrasadamente.

\- Si, algo así.- le dijo Fudou, como si le diera poca importancia, aunque la verdad estaba emocionado.

\- Entonces nos vemos.- Kazemaru se volvió a despedir, al igual que Fudou. Así, cada uno tomó su propio camino, bastante felices, pero Fudou no estaba del todo feliz, faltaba algo, algo le faltaba.

Akio se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, pudo observar la espalda de Kazemaru alejándose, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Apuro el paso para alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo cerca, jalo de su brazo para voltearlo. Kazemaru se sorprendió al sentir que lo jalaban, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando repentinamente Fudou le jalo del cuello de su ropa para acercarlo y robarle un beso.

\- ¡!- Ichirouta se quedó pasmado allí mismo, no tardó en ponerse violentamente rojo por la inesperada sorpresa. Akio entonces se separó y lo soltó, aquel beso había sido suave, tranquilo, corto. Fue un simple e incluso inocente beso, si se comparaba con los anteriores que se habían dado, que de inocentes no tenían nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato, ambos sonrojados, pero por alguna razón parecía que con eso se decían todo. Kazemaru sonrió con timidez y algo de nervios, Fudou sólo desvió la mirada avergonzado hacia un lado, pero feliz igualmente. Al final se despidieron, por segunda o tercera vez en el día.

\- Supongo que así está bien, por ahora.- se dijo Fudou, mientras veía a Kazemaru alejándose, se rasco la cabeza algo confundido. Luego le aclararía bien su relación, en la cita que tendrían, se la dejaría bien en claro, incluso iría a buscar a Endou solo para aclararselo también y para que no se acercará tanto a su Kazemaru.

Fudou comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia su casa, sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje: "Regalo entregado. Le pedí una cita y acepto". No sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso a Saginuma, quizás porque era el único que sabía de la extraña relación que tenían, no le dio mayor importancia y simplemente envió el mensaje con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, porque debía planear una cita y si, al final lo admitía: Es amor.

FIN!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este fic es más para Fudou que para Kazemaru, pero bueno es un fic FuKaze al final ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren otro? XD

Hubieron escenas que omití, ni las escribí, pero ya me estaba quedando muy largo el fic.. Quizás en algún futuro no muy lejano, las haga.

Gracias por leer :D!


End file.
